Paparazzi
by Got2LoveIt
Summary: Austin and Ally are happily married and have two children. They are still famous and try to stay hidden from the paparazzi. However when the paparazzi finds they, the chose an amusing way of getting rid of them. (Rewritten)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin or Ally.

Hi everyone, I decided I would rewrite this story, and I like this version much better. And I hope you do to! Please, if you notice any mistakes please tell me,  
I like to learn something new everyday.

* * *

Austin and Ally, the rocker and writer had left behind their teen years. They were now in the 'middle aged' category and lived together in their mansion. Happily married with two children. Andrew and Amanda.

But that didn't mean they weren't famous anymore. When he became older Austin chose an acting career above a singing career and had won many prizes since. Ally had remained to be a songwriter. Mostly writing for stars on the rise. Because she knew how it felt.

As always, it was a battle to keep the location of their mansion hidden. They tried to keep the location a secret. It was an alone standing mansion without a fence. They loved being famous, but on the other side, the couple prized privacy. Sadly for the couple, the paparazzi cared more about a scoop than their privacy.

Austin and Ally had only moved into the new mansion a few months ago. Trying to shake the paparazzi off. Only close friends or family knew where the couple lived. And everything seemed fine.

However that ended on a certain Tuesday. Andrew and Amanda were at school. Austin had a short day on set to film a small scène and would most likely be back at noon. Ally was in the music room trying to write a few songs.

Around ten o'clock she became hungry and decided she would have a snack. When she walked to the kitchen she noticed flashes outside. Surprised she peeked out of the window. The lawn was full of paparazzi. The photographers didn't even try to be sneaky.

She sighed. Normally they would move again to avoid the paparazzi, but Andrew and Amanda had to go to school. And the school they went to now was specialized in taking care of children with famous parents. She took her telephone; she had to warn Austin of what was for him outside. He would be home in a few hours. She dialled his number.

'Hey Austin,' she spoke.

'Hey Alls, why are you calling, something wrong?' He asked.

'No. Sort of, the paparazzi found our house again.' She sighed.

She was kind of done with moving around too.

'Great. Of course. Should we search for another house again?'

'I don't want to move anymore Austin. This house is amazing. An amazing location. The school Andrew and Amanda go to is amazing. I don't really want to leave. Maybe we can scare the paparazzi away or something?'

'You have something in mind Alls?'

A smile slowly made its way on her face. 'Maybe I do have something in mind. When you're done, could you pick up a few things for me?'

Slowly she explained what she had in mind. Austin was delighted to hear what they would be doing.

* * *

A few hours later Austin swiftly walked through the backyard into the living room, hoping the paparazzi hadn't seen him yet, carrying the stuff Ally asked for.

Fastly they unpacked everything. Setting things up while giggling like little children.

A half hour later everything was unpacked and ready to use. They looked at everything they had standing in front of them ready to use. Buckets filled to the brim with water. A few squirt guns. Fully loaded, ready to use.

Austin looked at Ally. 'Ready to do this?'

'Couldn't be more ready.'

She opened the large window and looked down on all the people beneath her. Hoping they would catch a glimpse of the famous couple or their children.

'Hello everybody,' Ally spoke to the paparazzi. 'We would like to ask you to leave. We want you of our properties. Otherwise you'll have to face the consequences.'

But Ally was answered with camera flashes.

'Please leave; I don't think you'll like the consequences. I warn you!' She tried again.

When everybody ignored her she shrugged and looked at Austin who stood beside her.

With a smirk he took a bucket. 'May I?'

'Of course sir,' she answered with a smirk on her face.

He took the bucket to the window and threw the water over the photographing crowd.

Ally followed with another bucket and a third bucket load of water followed soon.

The photographers were screaming, trying to protect their cameras.

Austin and Ally were giggling now. The sight was beautiful. Their lawn was filled with shrieking people. Trying to protect them selves against the water. But failing horribly.

'As my wife just asked you, we would like you to leave our properties _right now__._' Austin spoke to the paparazzi. 'However, if you decide to stay, we would like to inform that we have another load of buckets full of water standing next to us. And a few of these things.' He held up a squirt gun as an example. 'So, who is staying for the next round?'

The paparazzi scrambled from their places. Loudly cursing as they ran to their cars. A few minutes later their lawn was empty

'Well, now they officially know where we live,' Ally said.

'And they also know not to mess with us.' He looked at Ally. But when he wanted to put his arm around her he was surprised with a cold splash of water in his face

'Excuse me?' He looked at Ally who was giggling now.

'I'll get you!'

But Ally had already taken of. Austin took his squirt gun and splashed her. Smiling he went after her.

* * *

Andrew and Amanda Moon had finished the school day and were on their way home. After a few minutes they reached their home. Surprised they found that their lawn was all wet and soggy. They reached the front door und unlocked it to find their parents chasing each other with squirts guns.

'God, and they think we are childish,' Andrew muttered as he closed the door. However, he couldn't resist taking one of the squirt guns and joining the battle. 

* * *

The End.

Thank you for reading, and please review to tell me what you think.


End file.
